


Hazed Reality

by Aethelia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't want to spoil too much, M/M, Minho-centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene is set up, almost as if he was on the set ready to shoot an angst music video about heartbreak and self-destruction and cigarettes. </p><p>Because take out the artificialness, the cameras, and that was the situation he found himself in. </p><p>He wished he could have held on.<br/>He swore he'd always hold on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazed Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dokiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokiis/gifts), [mintnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mintnewt).



> Happy birthday mintnewt! I love your blog, your AU writings, your ideas and your art. You're just super awesome and hella inspiring, and it's so amazing to see all the things you come up with. 
> 
>  
> 
> Typical disclaimer: Do not own anything except for the writing and the plot. Read, enjoy, leave kudos and reviews? (and go check out mintnewt's tumblr if you haven't already because it.is.awesome.)

 

 

Hazy air surrounds him, and he's not sure whether his eyes are closed or not, because the vision before him is pitch black. Flashes of light explode from time to time, and he's sure if he was conscious enough to take in his surroundings, he'd have heard the sound of noise outside.

 

 

And right then he hears a cacophony of voices and sirens and glass. Regular life in the city.

 

The scene is set up, almost as if he was on the set ready to shoot an angst music video about heartbreak and self-destruction and cigarettes.

 

Because take out the artificialness, the cameras, and that was the situation he found himself in.

 

He didn't even like smoking. That had never been his thing. No, he just drops everything and runs. So he questions himself, and wonders why after all that's happened he's still situated here.

 

His heartbeat has already gone away, faithfully following the one it beats for. His breaths come out in shallow pants, with puffs of white air coming out that show in the darkness.

 

Flash and darkness -and in that split second he sees the incoming light, flinching as if he got struck by lightning- and darkness yet again.

 

Each image before his head is like the split frame, and all this happens as he blinks his eyes.

 

His world tilts. Maybe it's been like that for a long time, but it seems like he's only noticing things for the first time.

 

Just like how there's numbness everywhere, and he realizes with a jolt that when he tries to command his body, nothing listens.

 

His arm is stretched out across the floor, reaching for someone who was never coming back again. Everything had seemed like a dream; like it was from the movies. And now? He's let go, and in that moment reality pulled him back down.

 

It's still too bright, he thinks. Even darkness isn't enough to mask his angst, isn't enough to hide his despair.

 

If he could, he'd do it all again. Who cares about forever? Nothing lasts forever. It all crumbles away - and he should have tried to savor everything when he still had the time.

 

The movies have finished, and the ending credits are rolling, spinning through his head as he remains the only audience member seated in the theater.

 

When would he be capable of leaving? When the screen goes black, would strength reenter him so he could walk away? He ponders, and in the middle his thoughts wander, but he doesn't remember, and -

 

He smoked so there was at least one thing he could hold on to. The always barely there nicotine scent he secretly loved that had mixed so well with the rest of him.

 

He wished he could have held on.

 

He swore he'd always hold on.

 

But in that critical moment his body disagreed.

 

His hand clenches and unclenches around empty air, emptiness, and he belatedly wonders if he'd told his mind to do that.

 

He's still there in the theater and now a new movie is starting and would you look at that bright light -

 

As he blinks again, new images fill his vision. He frowns, corners of his mouth turned down and hesitancy in his eyes.

  
  
_"Newt, Newt!"_

_"Mi-n…ho…"_

_Minho stares until he isn't conscious enough to register the images in his mind, and his hands that had struggled to grab onto Newt grew slack as the air around him grew hazy._

_And his heart remains beating fast, like it was trying to pound its way out of his_ ribcage _, as fast as when the bright light_ -

 

He finds himself on the floor, cigarette butts lying around him. His senses slowly return, and voices slowly grow louder until they're understandable, and

 

_crash_

 

 

 

 


End file.
